


Kinktober 2019

by myialeighanne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beard Kink, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Female Peter Parker, First Time Blow Jobs, Good Guy Quentin Beck, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Muscles, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, boys in panties, but not really, facesitting, gratuitous comma use, hatefucking, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: placing all my prompt fills for kinktober here, I'm definitely picking and choosing which days i want to do but oh well. warnings at the beginning of each chapter.ch. 1: Day 1 - Spiderio - Spankingch. 2: Day 2 - Spiderio - Rimmingch. 3: Day 4 - Spiderio - Cunnilingusch. 4: Day 6 - Starker - Blowjobsch. 5: Day 10 (v.1) - Spideychelle - Facesittingch. 6: Day 10 (v.2) - Spideyflash - Hatefuckingch. 7: Day 12 - Spiderio - Lingeriech. 8: Day 18 - Thunderspider - Sthenolagniach. 9: Day 19 - Winterfalconspider - Double Penetrationch. 10: Day 23 - Teenker - Threesomech. 11: Day 25 - Spideyvenom - Monsterfuckingch. 12: Day 28 - Warstarker - Spitroasting





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending is rushed im very rusty ok

peter/quentin. spanking, dom/sub, begging. good guy!quentin + established relationship 

word count: 735

_________________

Some days it just becomes too much for Peter, the constant weight on his shoulders. The responsibility of helping his city, the stress of school, of taking care of May. It all translates to an exhausted type of energy, the type that makes his nerves tight and mind useless, the type of energy that can't be soothed by swinging through the city. It's one of those days, and Peter knows he needs help if he wants to be any use to the city tomorrow. So he calls Quentin. The conversation is brief, all he had to do was tell him he needed him, and he told him to swing by when he was done with his patrol. Peter spends the rest of the day on autopilot, eager to get to Quentin, to not have to be in control. Quentin always knows what to do.

He's waiting for him when he climbs in through the living room window, lounging on the couch, and Peter stops as soon as he’s in, suddenly hesitant. 

“Strip.” he wastes no time, his voice leaves no room for questioning, and that makes Peter breathe a sigh of relief before he begins to methodically take his clothes off, making sure to fold them all neatly and stack them on the floor like he’s supposed to. Once he finishes he stands with his hands clasped behind his back and eagerly awaits the next order. 

“Come here.” Peter obeys immediately, going to stand between Quentins legs. He's already half-hard, and he flushes from embarrassment as Quentin scrutinizes him. Finally, after what feels like forever, he pats his thighs, and Peter scrambles to lay across them. Quentin starts touching him, just running his hands up and down his back, across his ass and thighs, trying to get him to relax. It works, Peter can feel the tension leaving his body, in fact, he’s so relaxed he didn't even anticipate the first smack. 

It hurts, the crack sickeningly loud in the quiet room, but apparently its exactly what peter didn't know he needed, because he’s instantly fully hard, grinding against him. He doesn't reprimand him for it, just continues smacking his ass and thighs. This isn't a punishment, so he doesn't make Peter count, and he’s grateful for that, because he doesn't feel like speaking tonight. 

He doesn't know how long it goes on, lets himself slip into that safe space in his head where everything is warm and fuzzy, forgets everything except how good he feels, until suddenly Quentin stops. Peter whines before he can stop himself, and twists around to look at Quentin over his shoulder. He's staring at him, pupils blown, and speaks before peter can ask why he stopped. 

“Are you close?” as soon as Peter processes the question he realizes he is, actually, very close to coming, subconsciously rutting against Quentin. He swallows thickly and manages to reply. “Yes, sir.” Quentin smiles, rubs and squeezes the burning hot flesh of Peters ass and says, “I want you to beg.” 

Those words break a dam in Peter. And he fucking sobs. Words spill out desperately as he starts humping Quentins leg with renewed vigor “Please sir, please let me cum, I want it so bad, fuck! I need it, I need it!” he responds by smacking his ass again, making Peter wail “Oh fuck, oh god please, please let me cum, need it so bad, fuck! Sir, please!” and finally, finally, Quentin says “Go ahead, baby.” he leans down and sinks his teeth into his bruised ass and Peter is losing it, sobbing and shaking and spilling over Quentins thigh.

He's suddenly exhausted, vaguely aware of Quentin picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom, laying him down on his stomach and disappearing for a few minutes before reappearing some lotion and a water bottle. He makes him drink the whole thing as he rubs lotion on him, and bats his hand away when he tries to get at his still hard dick “Not tonight baby, you need to rest.” Peter wants to argue, wants to make him feel good too, but he is very sleepy, so he lets Quentin rearrange them on the bed so that he’s lying on his chest with his face tucked in his shoulder, hums happily as he strokes his hair and tells him how good he did, how perfect he was, and finally falls asleep.


	2. day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this is pretty bad. also very short. oops.

peter/quentin. rimming. word count: 401  
___________

Peter wants to fucking cry. He does feel amazing, lying on the soft hotel bed with Quentins fingers in him, But he wants more, and Quentin had adamantly refused to fuck him without condoms and real lube. He's seriously considering using his strength to pin Quentin down and ride him when his fingers brush over his prostate and Peters whole body shudders. He's so close, but he just can’t get off like this.

“God, Beck, I need more. I'm so fucking close, please!” Quenton responds by pulling his fingers out, and Peter whines at the loss before he’s being flipped over to lay on his stomach. He cranes his neck to look back at Quentin, who doesn't look like he’s getting ready to fuck him at all. 

“What are you doing?” he questions, and Quentin just smirks at him before replying, “You said you needed more, right?” and before Peter can come up with a smartass response he’s spreading his cheeks and leaning down to lick a hot stripe over his hole. Peter squeals like an idiot and immediately forgets all about getting Quentin to fuck him, and comes up with a new plan: make sure Quentin never, ever stops. God, his tongue feels so good, wet and warm and maybe even better than his fingers. Quentin clearly knows what he’s doing, alternating between licking softly and sucking on his rim, and his beard is scratching the backs of his thighs deliciously, and before long Peter is on the edge again. 

He can’t stop whimpering, keeps trying to push his ass back, but Quentin keeps a firm hold on him, so instead he worms his hand between his stomach and the bed to grab his dick. The angle hurts his shoulder, and he's sweating and drooling on the pillows, but he's so close, so close, and then Quentin drags his beard across his hole and Peter’s biting into a pillow to muffle his yell as he comes so hard he thinks he blacks out for a few seconds.

“Was that good enough for you?” Quentin asks, once Peters thighs had stopped shaking and he could catch his breath. “It was incredible.” he replies, pushing Quentin on his back, “but I would have liked it better if you'd fucked me.” that earned him a pinch on the ass, but he was too busy trying to get Quentins pants open to really care.


	3. day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a whole hour. its so short.

fem!peter/quentin. cunnilingus. 

word count: 323

___

Quentin truly doesn't know what he'd done do deserve this, perfect Penny Parker laid out on his bed, letting him eat her out. She’s beautiful, flushed and sweaty and a little dazed from her previous orgasm. He takes a second to thank whatever God might exist and gets back to work, pressing kisses to her thighs and lovingly dragging his beard across the sensitive skin there, just to make her squirm. As much as he like teasing her, he knows what they both want right now, so he leans in and starts licking, circling her clit for a few seconds before moving down, licking long, slow stripes over her dripping hole. He might be crazy, but he thinks she tastes innocent, completely untouched by anyone but him. And maybe he’s perverted too, because that thought is so fucking hot he could come right then and there.

He pushes his sweats down and grips his cock, matching the strokes of his hand to the strokes of his tongue, and brings his other hand up to thumb at her clit. She's getting close, he can tell by her little whimpers and the way her thighs shake, so he takes his hand from her clit, ignoring her sob, and easily pushes three fingers inside of her. He latches his mouth onto her clit and sucks, while crooking his fingers to rub her g-spot, and she’s losing it, wailing and yanking at his hair, thighs squeezing around his head as she comes again. 

He lets her catch her breath, resting his head on her thigh and smirking up at her, lets her push herself up on her elbows and grin back, even lets her start moving off the bed, away from him, before grabbing her hips and dragging her back down, flush against him. “Where do you think you're going, princess?” he asks, ignoring her squeal at his sudden rough movement. “I'm not done with you yet.”


	4. day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration really struck me in that Chili's last night

tony/peter. first-time blowjobs. 

word count: 396

_______________

Peter is painfully inexperienced. Tony can tell he tries to hide it, but sometimes it's completely obvious, like now. He's a stuttering, blushing mess just because Tony offered him a blowjob. Adorable. He waits patiently for him to pull it together and reply ‘I- sure. Sure! Mr. Star- Tony, I mean, only if you want to! You don’t have to, I’m fi-” Tony cuts him off, dragging him in for a kiss. He lets it go on long enough for Peter to relax, and then pulls away, smirking when he tries to chase his lips. 

“Lay on your back.” he orders. It takes Peter a second to comprehend what he said, but once he does he scrambles to obey, situating himself on the bed and staring at him, wide-eyed and breathless. Absolutely gorgeous. Tony starts slow, pressing kisses to his stomach and thighs, rubs circles on his hipbones with his thumbs, before moving down, licking at his balls, relishing his choked moan. He wants to keep teasing, he really does, but he just can't resist moving to his cock, already flushed red and dripping. It’s the perfect size, fits just right in Tony's hand, with a nice curve to it, and Tony’s more than happy to lean forward and lick the head, gently sucking it into his mouth. 

Peter practically screams, hips bucking off the bed, and Tony knows this going to last long, so he goes ahead and takes him down all the way. Its been a while since he's done this, and he manages to surprise himself, gagging a little when the head hits the back of his throat. Peter seems to really like that, crying out and grabbing Tony's hair. “Mr- Mr. Stark! I'm close, I'm gonna-” Tony pulls off with a wet pop, grabs his cock and quickly jerks him off, using his other hand to fondle his balls, and watches with satisfaction as Peters's mouth falls open and his eyes roll back, his cock twitching in Tony's hand as he shoots cum all the way up his belly. 

“Was that good, baby?” he asks, and Peter gives him the sweetest, goofiest little smile. “Yeah, Mr. Sta- Tony, that was great. Can I - uh. Can I do you now? Please?" It's getting late, and Peter should be going home soon, but really, how was Tony supposed to deny a request like that?


	5. day 10.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing TWO ficlets for day 10 because I just could not choose only one ship and kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this barely even qualifies as a kinktober ficlet because there's no porn. wack.

peter/mj. facesitting. 

word count: 269

_____________

MJ had been staring at the same page for almost 20 minutes when Peter spoke, his quiet “Come here.” shaking her out of her stupor. Normally she’d say something smart back, tease him for a while, but right now she’s desperate to stop looking at that damn textbook, so she gets up and walks across the room, joining Peter on the bed and raising an eyebrow at him. 

He's acting odd, fidgeting with the corner of her comforter and not meeting her eyes, but MJ doesn't have time for shit like that, so she gets straight to the point. “What are you freaking out about?” Peter snorts at that, but he squares his shoulders and finally looks at her and says “I want to eat you out.” 

“And? You do that all the time.” Peter goes back to fidgeting and staring over her shoulder instead of her, except now he's blushing bright red too. “I meant, um. That I want you to, uh. Sit on my face.” he manages to get out, and suddenly its MJs turn to be a blushing, stuttering mess.

“I- okay. Okay! Yeah, yeah. I’d like that.” Christ, they're both acting like virgins, or at least she is, her hands shaking a little as she kneels up and pushes her shorts and panties off. When she looks back up he’s smirking at her like a brat, eyes dark, laying back on the bed. She pinches his thigh hard enough to bruise, makes him squawk, just to remind him she’s still in charge, and smirks back down at him as she knee walks up the bed.


	6. day 10.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay here's the second version of day two

peter/flash. hatefucking.

word count: 269 

___  
May always told Peter that hate was a strong word, and that he should use it carefully, and he does, most of the time, rarely saying he hates anything (besides villains and Mays nasty turkey meatloaf.) But God, he hates Flash. Hates him when he trips him in the hallway, hates him when he humiliates him in front of MJ, hates him when he makes fun of Ned, hates him when he calls him an attention-seeking liar in front of the whole decathlon team, hates him when he brings of his dead parents, his uncle, his lack of money.

He even hates Flash when he’s fucking him. Like now, Peter has him shoved against the bathroom stall and he has his hair in his fist and he’s fucking into him a little too fast, a little too hard. He hates the way he moans, the way he tries to get him to jerk him off, the way he chokes up when he comes. But as much as he hates him he's still a teenage boy, and it's not like he's going to pass up the chance to fuck anyone who offers, so he still does, whenever Flash wants (there's another thing he hates, that Flash can get whatever he wants whenever he wants it, and he knows it.)

And no matter how much he hates everything about Flash, what he hates the most is when he leaves. When he pulls up his pants and refuses to look him in the eye, when he leaves him alone to simmer in hate. Hate for himself, for loving Flash so damn much.


	7. day 12

peter/quentin. lingerie/crossdressing.

word count: 400

___

Quentin is mad at him. Really, really mad. Peter had been stupid, putting his life at risk during their mission, and Quentin had chewed him out for almost an hour (after making sure he was okay, of course), before going to bed alone. Peter hates when Quentins mad at him, and he wants to make this right, and he knows the best way to get Quentin to forgive him is with sex. 

He sneaks down the hallway and into the guest bedroom, quietly opening the closet and pulling out the box he’d hidden in there a few weeks ago. He had bought panties, and matching stockings, planning on wearing them on their anniversary, but he had gotten too anxious and chickened out. Oh well, no time like to present. He strips down and carefully pulls his new clothes on, moving to look at himself in the mirror on the other wall. 

He suddenly couldn't remember why he'd been so nervous to wear them, because he looks amazing, the black stockings make his legs look longer and his thighs look softer than they really are, and the panties are pretty, just a little too small on him to fit his dick, and Peter could stand here and stare at himself for hours, but he has a mission. 

Tiptoeing back down the hallway, he carefully opens the door to their bedroom and uses the dimmer to turn the lights on, low enough so that Quentin would be able to see him, but not enough to wake him up immediately. He walks to the bed and gently climbs to straddle his waist, runs his hands up his bare chest and leans down to press kisses to his face.

“Daddy…” he whispers “Wake up, I have a surprise for you.” Quentin grunts, blinking sleepily, before catching sight of what Peters wearing. He grins, moving to run his hands up his thighs “What’s this, baby?” he asks, and pulls him down for a kiss, slow and sweet. Peter lets him, for a few seconds, before huffing and pulling away “I know I was bad, daddy. Let me make it up to you? Please?” Quentins eyes get dark, and he grabs his hair, dragging him down for another kiss, rougher this time, and Peter knows his plan worked. Not that he really thought it wouldn't, because honestly, who would be able to say no to him?


	8. day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one really kicked my ass that's why it sucks so bad. yes this is a day early

peter/thor. sthenolagnia. (strength kink/muscle worship.)

word count: 269

___

Peter never knew he had a thing for strength until he started sleeping with Thor. Obviously, he’d always thought Thor was hot (who didn’t?) but his muscles had never really been the focal point. But now that they’re fucking… it’s all he can think about. He’d gotten used to being the strongest person in the room, easily being able to lift 10 tons does that to you. But Thor is a different type of strong, he’s a fucking god, and it shows in everything he does.

Like right now, Thor has him pinned down on the bed, slamming into him so hard he’s scared the bed is going to break. He’s holding his wrists, and Peter knows that he can’t go anywhere, even if he wanted to. The thought of that, of Thor holding him down and forcing him to take it, using him as a little cock sleeve, has Peter right on the edge. 

“T-Thor...” he moans desperately “Let me t-touch, please.” he wants to look up, at Thor’s face, but he just can’t tear his eyes off his arms, bulging as he lets go of his wrists and braces his hands beside his head. He immediately moves to grip his biceps, digging his nails in hard enough to draw blood. It’s so hot, Peter thinks, the way he can feel his biceps strain under his hands, and then he’s cumming, shaking and crying, clenching down on Thors dick hard enough to trigger his orgasm as well, and as he floats down off of his high he wonders if Thor would be willing to fuck him standing up.


	9. day 19

peter/bucky/sam. double penetration. 

word count: 337

______________

When Sam and Bucky had first suggested this to him, Peter had been… hesitant. It just seemed painful, and maybe physically impossible. But Aunt May didn’t raise a pussy, and he was much more durable than most people, so he promised to give it a try. 

He has never been happier with any decision he’s ever made than he is right now, seated securely on Sams lap, face tucked against his chest and three of Buckys metal fingers inside of him, right beside Sams dick. It’s so much better than he expected, the slightly painful stretch an easy price to pay for the fullness he feels. Bucky has only had the third finger in for a few minutes, but he already wants more, so he huffs and squirms and orders Bucky to hurry up, ignoring Sams scoff at his neediness (and the slap on his ass from Bucky) in favor of kissing him, whimpering into his mouth as Bucky pulls his fingers out.

The sound of Bucky slicking himself up sends a shiver down his spine, and he glances back just in time to see Bucky line himself up and begin pushing in. It’s a lot, and Peter lets himself focus on the feeling, the sting and burn, and before he knows it Bucky is all the way in. 

He feels so good, full and floaty, and it takes him a second to come to his senses. Sams head is tilted back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open, panting heavily, and Bucky is struggling to control himself as well, biting into Peters shoulder. He drops his head to rest on Sam again, whimpering and trying to push down on them, but they’re both holding him still.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Bucky shifts, running his tongue over the bite mark he left in an attempt to soothe it “I’m going to move now, baby, are you ready?” Peter has never been more ready for anything in his life, and he makes sure they know that.


	10. day 23

harley/peter/tony. threesome.

word count: 406

___

Tony can’t think of anything better than this, these two perfect, precious boys in his bed. Peter, sweet and idolizing, eager to please, just wanting somebody to take care of him. And Harley, feisty and disrespectful, out of control, in desperate need of someone to tell him what to do. Tony can do both those things, Tony can do whatever he wants, and his boys would let him. 

They’re playing with each other right now, putting on a show for him as best they can with what little experience they have. It’s almost adorable, but mostly just really fucking hot, the shy way they’re touching, kissing, glancing over to make sure he’s watching. Which he is, of course, god, he can’t tear his eyes away. 

Harley is on top of Peter, grinding against his thigh as he jerks him off. Tony watches Harley thumb his slit, Peters answering moan going straight to his already painfully hard cock. Time to speed things up.

“Harley, come here, now” he demands, and hums in approval when he scrambles to obey, leaving Peter frustrated on the bed as he shuffles up the bed to sit in Tonys lap, breathless and hard, looking at him for instructions, guidance. Beautiful. 

He pulls him onto the bed and into his lap for a kiss, gripping his jaw to guide it, only pulling away (when he hears Peter whine. He’s staring at them, pupils blown, hands fisted in the sheets, trying so hard to be a good boy and not touch himself. He deserves a reward for being so good.

“Peter, baby, you come up here too.” he moans in relief, crawling up to settle in next to Harley, tilting his head to claim his own kiss, wet and messy, whining again when tony cards his hand in his hair and pushes him towards Harley. He lets them go at each other for a minute, enjoying the show, before he decided he just couldn’t ignore his dick anymore.

They both go so easily when he pushes their heads down, Peters hands fumbling his zipper open, and Harley pulling him out, and they get to work quickly, Peter licking around his balls while Harley sucks him down as far as he can, both staring up at him, wide-eyed and looking for encouragement. He smirks down at them and pets their hair, cooing praises, and settles back into the pillows, ready for a very long night.


	11. day 25

peter/eddie/(venom symbiote). tentacles. TW: very very mild dubious consent.

word count: 231

______________

Peter hadn’t really given much thought as to what Venom would do when he and Eddie finally had sex. But now, completely naked, face mashed in the pillows and ass in the air, he feels like maybe they should have talked about it. 

And then another slick tendril joins the one that’s already wrapped around his dick, and he decides they can talk later. It feels good, weird, but good, and he lets himself relax and get used to it. Maybe a little too relaxed, because he doesn’t even notice the third tentacle until it’s pressing inside of him.

“Eddie! What the fuck!” he shrieks, pushing himself up and whipping his head around. It doesn’t really hurt, Eddie had spent plenty of time stretching him open, and the tentacle itself was rather small (not to mention dripping weird symbiote slime) but it was a shock.

Eddie looks at him with his ridiculous puppy eyes, as if he doesn’t have multiple alien appendages bursting from his chest (including one wrapped around his own dick) and very innocently asks “What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” 

Just as Peter was about to open his mouth and yell at him for springing that on him, Eddie leans forward and presses his tongue (real, human, flesh,) against his rim and Oh. Okay. Peter can chew him (and V, that brat) out later. (After he cums.)


	12. day 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last prompt! next year I hope to do all 31, but I think i did pretty good anyways (:

peter/tony/rhodey. spitroasting

word count: 305

______________

Peter loves being used like this. He knows he shouldn’t, that it’s fucked up, but sometimes he just wants to be used like a cocksleeve. 

Like right now, head hanging off the bed so Tony can fuck his face, while Rhodey splits him open on his cock. His face is burning, covered in tears and drool, and he chokes and splutters every time Tony shoves himself all the way in, bulging his throat. He knows if he could look down he would see a bulge in his stomach, too, and the thought thrills him, makes him moan around Tony and clench down on Rhodey, pleased when he hears them groan.

They’re both ignoring him, not talking to him and refusing to touch his cock, but that doesn’t matter because he can come just from this, and he does, easily, over and over again until everything blurs together and it hurts, but they just keep going until they reach their peaks, stuffing themselves in his holes and filling him up, pushing one last orgasm from him, dry and painful enough that he whites out. 

He comes to on his belly, lights dim and hushed whispers coming from Tony and Rhodey, who’s wiping him down. He opens his mouth, wanting to ask if he did a good job, but his throat hurts so bad, and he starts to whine before Tony is there, turning his head and holding a glass of water to his lips, waiting patiently as he drinks it all, murmuring praises and soothing his unspoken insecurities. He smiles at him and hums contentedly when he lays down next to him, nuzzling into his chest, and purrs when he feels Rhodey climb up the bed to spoon him, wrapping his arm around them both, and Peter drifts off happy, knowing he’s worth everything to them.


End file.
